


Aobas Birthday!

by superhighschoollevelskylord



Category: DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 19:35:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3459296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superhighschoollevelskylord/pseuds/superhighschoollevelskylord
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summer romances and surprising twists !</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aobas Birthday!

aoba was very pissed of. today was his birthday and nobody was here. not even his best buddy spongeboob who he'd inviteod over 5 hundred tomes. whats up with dat? suddenly it was a dorbell ringing ! who could be ? guess who" called a loud powerful sexy evil gentle suave unnerving peaceful swag voice. it was clear. he had come 2 celebrat! aob was very very very happy and stated to sing. "im what u want,... im what u neeeeeed i got nerve." it started to get cold. the air was frosty and mean like. clear start 2 growl. "aobi... i have a gift for u,..." aoba smile. "LOL clear ! " CLEar pulle d out a small kitten. he whisper very carful. "i birthed thi cat with my own two fists... be carful with it." aobo shroged his shoulders and tossed the cat away. "CLER U KNOW IM ALERGICK/ AAAAAAH" he shouted , beginning to be ANGERFUIL WITH CLEAR. clear began to cry small tears. suffenly a man walkked in. he was tall. he was sexyl. he was blue. he was sonix the hedgehog,,,,,, aobu clapped his hands vry faast like. "oi its u sonic! did u come for me bday?" sonic shook his head. "aoba sergoki... i came to put u under arrest. for the murder of koujajku smith." NOOOOO aoba wolk up it was all a nitemare 8-) the end!


End file.
